twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1 (18th - 19th July 2000)
Western Poland, July 18th, 2000. Soviet and Polish forces have sent the troops of NATO reeling back into western Poland. As the allied HQ in Kalisz is being overrun, allied commanders radio to any surviving units that they're on their own. ..which leaves *Sgt. Lucas "DogMeat" Dregg - US Army Ranger - (humbug) *Pvt. Aongus "Mac" McDonnagh - Scot. vehicle engineer - (mael) *Pvt. Gaylord "Meathook" Hakesville - US Infantry - (lemming) trying to figure out what to do when they're hundreds of miles behind enemy lines with everyone else in the army dead or scattered. A few minutes are spent scanning available maps by torchlight on the bonnet of one of the HMMWV's. Sketchy reports of last known enemy troop positions are compared to small and large scale maps, as well as possible locations of defectors, local warlords and troops of unknown allegiance. Although the hummers are well fitted out, and fitted to burn alcohol should the diesel run out, supplies may eventually be a problem. West is out of the question - hasty map scribblings make it look like a wall of communism. To the north and then northwest, it looks as though there may be a gap in the Soviet positions leading to the Baltic coast, or even allied Denmark - but the bridges over the Warta to the north are either destroyed, in enemy hands, or both. To the south lies Kalisz itself and overrun allied command. That leaves east, and then either another crossing of the Warta, maybe Switzerland or maybe Krakow, which intelligence reports as being a 'free city'. The two HMMWV's head east across open terrain for twenty or thirty clicks and stop short of an east-west crossing of the Warta at Sieradz. Dogmeat scouts ahead on foot, but three Soviet T-80 tanks guard the crossing. So much for crossing the Warta and then heading north. The guys head south past a shattered column of Russian vehicles - a remnant from the fighting that drove the allies back. Meathook scavenges a couple of AK-74's and the group continues south and then stops in some woods to think. By now, then only remotely safe option is looking like Krakow. The HMMWV's burn diesel cross county like nobody's business - but it seems to be worth it, and close calls with the remains the 124th Russian Mechanized remain just that. Still, the troops remain cautious, and scout any settlements they get close to. Wielun looks like a ripe Soviet supply dump and Praszka seems to be run by a band of Russian deserters, but both are ignored. Meathook fails to bag a surprised boar when returning from scouting, but it's not as though the MRE's are tasting like cardboard just yet. With slightly better going onroad and away from the fighting the two lone US vehicles are soon well behind enemy lines. A group of peasants are spotted on the road ahead, but they give way to the two HMMWV's. Dogmeat slows down as they pass, and Meathook keeps guard, leaning casually on the M60 while standing in the passenger seat. A couple of the peasants clutch bolt action rifles fearfully, but one of them manages to venture a hopeful 'Americans?' as the vehicles pass. They are refugees from the town taken over by soviet deserters. They're able to impart some information about local troops and some Warlord who thinks he's some 'Grand Duke' or something from the old times. Dogmeat passes out a couple of MRE's, and offers them a lift as far as the next town on one of the trailers being towed behind the HMMWV's. The town has no Soviet presence, so the US vehicles are cautiously allowed to enter to trade. A flashlight buys three mess tins of stew. The woman handing out the food speaks English, and asks for medical supplies for a wounded Russian in her care. In exchange for a Jerrycan of diesel that the woman had stashed, Meathook treats the feverish russian she had kept in her house. The russian doesn't speak English and passes out after treatment. Mac tries to scrounge some more diesel from some local kids, but the deal isn't happening and the two US vehicles continue towards Krakow. Diesel burns, and the road rolls under the vehicles. A brief encounter with a convoy of peasant traders - this time looking adequately armed - just leads to the exchange of information, and no furniture sales. A scant 48 hours after escaping from Kalisz, and having avoided even minor conflict, Mac, Dogmeat and Meathook are fast approaching the 'free' city of Krakow. Source *Original Source Category:The Road to God Knows Where Campaign